


Small Talk

by Wishiwasanavenger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Order Poe Dameron, poe dameron x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishiwasanavenger/pseuds/Wishiwasanavenger
Summary: Pairing: First Order Poe x Fem! ReaderI got a request on tumblr and thought it was good enough to post separate from my sequel oneshots book.Summary: Y/N L/N has the pleasure of being interrogated by the First Order's very own Poe DameronAlternatively:Reader is a cocky little shit who gets on Poe's nerves but also kinds turns him on.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, first order!poe dameron/reader
Kudos: 52





	Small Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Interrogation. Mentions of torture, blood and a scalpel. Making out and eludes to sex.

Y/N was screwed, she knew she was. She’d managed to get captured, how? She was one of the best Resistance fighters there were. She wasn’t worried about if the Resistance found out though. No, she was worried because this was Poe Dameron’s interrogation room. That’s right, the man had his own interrogation room, he was that good. Other Resistance members who had escaped, described this room as their new worst nightmare. But, Y/N had to admit that the interior design was on point, the red accents, mixed with the black and silver. Well, she’d have to tell the man himself how aesthetically pleasing she thought it was.

And, as if on cue, the doors opened and a man stepped through - never mind that - an attractive man stepped through. The ladies of the Resistance, spoke of his face, his body and his way of speaking. And, looking at him now; Y/N wouldn’t be surprised if they had just given him the information, no questions asked. And honestly, the woman wouldn’t blame them.

“So,” Dameron starts, walking towards Y/N, his hands clasped behind his back “We finally have the infamous Y/N L/N in custody,”

“I’m famous?” she asks, genuinely shocked “wow, I am honestly flattered,”

“You shouldn’t,” he mutters darkly

“Why? Because a bunch of mass murderers and torturers want me dead?” Dameron raises an unamused eyebrow.

“Now, let’s stop the small talk. You have information, I need it,” Dameron steps closer “the real question is, are you going to willingly give it to me, or am I going to have to force you to?” Y/N stays silent, looking the man up and down, trying to figure out her plan of escape “No sass now?” he asks teasingly

“Oh, I thought you didn’t want any more small talk. I just assumed threats were small talk for the First order,” Poe grabs a scalpel and flips it in his hands and Y/N can’t help but stare, oh god his hands… No, she was being interrogated.

“My information tells me you’re a pilot for the Resistance,”

“I’m not just a pilot,” Y/N says cockily, kind of offended “I’m the best pilot sweetheart,” she hadn’t meant for the nickname to slip out, it was just a habit she had. Dameron quirks an eyebrow and Y/N could swear she saw mild anger in his eyes. 

“We need to know what your mission was,”

“Don’t you already know that? I mean, you’re the ones who caught me before I could do anything,” Dameron takes a deep breath and closes his eyes “oh, you don’t know?” Y/N grins 

“Is this Resistance small talk? Avoiding questions with sarcasm and annoying little comments”

“Not really,” Y/N smiles slightly “but you know what?” Dameron’s eyes flick up to hers “I think you like it,” 

“Do you?” he asks darkly, pressing the scalpel to the top of her arm lightly, not applying pressure, Y/N assumes it’s a warning.

“Kinky,” Y/N notes as her eyes look down at the scalpel and Dameron’s eyes darken before he pulls it further down, still nothing happening.

“What was your mission?”

“Is this foreplay?”

“What was your mission?” he repeats, 

“I never took you as a man who liked foreplay, I thought you’d be more straight-forward -”  
  


“Your mission?” He keeps slowly dragging the scalpel down her arm, still not applying enough pressure to break the skin.

“Was my mission to come to conduct some foreplay with you? I’d hope not. But I am kinda enjoying it,” she looks him in the eye, challenging him “It’s quite hot. And I think you agree,” she was sure he was enjoying it; he had the same look of lust that the men she flirted with at Cantina’s had when she needed information. She didn’t dare look down at his crotch for conformation though.

“We’ll continue this later, maybe when you’re feeling a bit less.” he searches for the word “Annoying,” he presses the scalpel down and as he walks out the door, chucks it back into the tray. Y/N looks down at her arm, where just by her wrist, blood has started to dip down.

Hours pass, and Y/N stays locked up. She’s tried escaping the restraints, but it was quite frankly impossible unless you were force sensitive - which Y/N was not. The woman assumed that Dameron would be back, and he wouldn’t be as nice this time. The Resistance fighters said he was horrible, cold, calculated and would do anything to get the information the First Order needed. But he hadn’t done that with her, he’d dealt with her horrendous jokes and hadn’t hurt her. Well, apart from the cut. 

The mechanical doors open and Y/N looks up to where Dameron is entering “Oh, you finally came back, I thought you didn’t like me anymore,” she says teasingly, trying to ignore how exhausted she felt.

“Shut up!” Dameron instructs quickly as he looks behind him cautiously, and Y/N somehow finds herself listening. Dameon quickly walks up to her, undoing her restraints “oh look, you can be quiet,”

“You really wanna test me?” Y/N speaks again, looking down at the man “what’re you doing?”

“Helping you escape. Isn’t it obvious? God, you lot really are getting dumber,” and then it hit her. In all her worrying about what other resistance members had said, she’d forgotten the rumours. Poe Dameron was a spy.

“Oh,” she realises “dude, you’re really pulling off the First Order look,” 

“I’m good at my job. Both of them,” he clarifies whilst he grabs something from his pocket whilst Y/N rubs her aching wrists, avoiding the small cut “you’re lucky you only got that cut, I’ve done a lot worse to keep my cover,”

“I think you like me, that’s why I only got this,” Dameron glares at her

“What gave you that id- “and Y/N grabs his shoulders, pressing her lips against his, and he immediately reciprocates, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Y/N groans as Dameron grabs her hips and she slowly works her knee upward, brushing his crotch area. She grabs the map he was holding and had grabbed for her, before pulling away.

“You have five minutes,” he warns

“Oh good, love a challenge. Gotta say; kinda digging the whole aesthetic you’ve got going on,” she kisses him again and on her way out, Dameron hears her mutter Aw, I get to fry a tie-fighter,” and he smiles at that.


End file.
